Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, our teachers back home would be so jealous! K.I.T.T.: Shall I demonstrate my fusion with the DeLorean Time Machine, Princess Solarna? Princess Solarna: Go for it. K.I.T.T.. So, K.I.T.T. turned into Ecto-88 when he merged with the DeLorean Time Machine. K.I.T.T.: Ta-Da! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Each Infinity Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. Once we get our hands on all six Infinity Stone, we'll rule the universe. And with the Space Stone, I'll open a portal to set you all free! The story continues with Princess Luna was in labor, Duchess Petunia, Prince Hiro, and Princess Celestia had to look after her. Princess Luna: Hiro! Do something! Hiro: It's alright, Hiro. Take deep breaths. Princess Celestia: Remember in your Lamaze Class. Duchess Petunia: Come on! We got a baby foal to deliver! Back at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were almost done with their training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (stops the watch) Wow, that was a huge record. Grubber: (finally got his whistle out of his throat) Finally! Got that right out! (blows his whistle) Break Time! Nyx: Finally. Just then, Phil was beginning to worry about Yuna's well being. Philoctetes: Yuna, are you okay, Kid? Princess Yuna: I'm okay, Phil. Philoctetes: You rookies just take it easy, you've done plenty of training for now. Princess Yuna: You're right, Phil. Princess Twila: Nyx, I just want you to meet my awesome babysitter. Nyx: Who? Princess Twila: Princess Bubblegum, she's ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. Nyx: What she do in Candy Kingdom and do with you while babysitting you? Princess Twila: She always puts Peppermint Butler in charge during her absence. Nyx: Cool! Princess Twila: PB always comes visit you during her part times? Princess Bubblegum: As always, Princess Nyx. Princess Twila: PB! Princess Bubblegum: (hugging her) Good to see you, Twila. Princess Twila: What are you doing here? Princess Bubblegum: I'd just came to support you all. Princess Twila: That's good. Nyx, this is Princess Bubblegum. Nyx: Hello. Princess Bubblegum: What a pleasure to meet you, Nyx. What happened to your birth parents? Nyx: (has tears in her eyes) They're killed by Kylo Ren, I just don't want to talk about it. Princess Bubblegum: It's okay. Come here, Nyx. (hugs Nyx to comfort her while she cries) Nyx: It's just so sad. Princess Bubblegum: It'll be alright. Princess Twila: We're still here for you, Sis. Nyx: (wipes her tears) Really? Princess Bubblegum: As always. Nyx: (now happy) Thanks. Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. As PB and Nyx hugged, Yuna and her friends came to see them. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Girls. Princess Yuna: Princess Bubblegum, I’m Princess Yuna. Princess Bubblegum: I've heard of you and some of your friends, Yuna. (to Scrappy) Good to see you again, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: Great to see you too, PB. Princess Bubblegum: It sure has been a while. Just as the Ninjago Ninjas got their mechs ready for battle, Yuna started her speech about her destiny. Princess Yuna: (turns on a TV camera) If any of you can hear me, I just wanted to say that I'm proud to be ready to fight alongside with all of you so that we'll save the universe together. Princess Flurry Heart: (got her weapons) Ready. Princess Bubblegum: Mind if I can be a trainer just like you, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sure, why not? Princess Bubblegum: Great! Just then, there was a blast from the artifact vault. Philoctetes: What was that!? Grubber: I don't know! Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Let's go and check it out. Meanwhile at the artifact vault, we see Baron Von Sheldgoose and the League of Villains grabbing the Orb of Osuvox along with the Infinity Stones. Le Frog: We got what we came for, now let's split! But as Yuna worked her reality magic, they were nothing but illusions to the League of Villains. Baby Eddie: Hey! What gives!? Lord Nooth: Her Infinity Magic! You insolent brat! You took them! Give them back! Princess Yuna: Never! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Get them! Eustace Strych tossed a device that'd creates a force field the group that when Princess Yuna tries a spell on it well it backfired on her. ??? Just then, Yuna hears and watched Solarna driving Ecto-88. Princess Bubblegum: Is that a DeLorean Time Machine? Princess Solarna: Ecto-88! Combined by KITT! Just get in! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225